


Adore Me Softly

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: Queen Prompts [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Bad Sex, First Time, Idiots in Love, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 18:37:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: Roger and Brian's first time doesn't go exactly as expected





	Adore Me Softly

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my tumblr!

Roger shoves from his knees to kiss Brian messily on the lips. He still has a dribble of precum in the corner of his mouth. They tumble backward, breaking the kiss. One of Roger’s legs is still awkwardly stretched behind him, and he moves so that he’s straddling Brian. Brian’s fingers tense against his back. He moans and leans down to kiss Brian, but Brian turns his head away and Roger finds himself planting a light kiss on his jugular.

One of his hands moves so that he can trail it down the baby fine hair that doesn’t match Brian’s hair at all. Brian’s stomach twitches, and Roger frowns. He’s never noticed Brian being ticklish before. Roger steals another kiss from the peak of Brian’s shoulder. To spar Brian a laughing fit brought on by his fingers, Roger reaches up to undo his pants.

The second he starts to pull down his fly Brian shoots away from him. Roger quickly shoves himself to the other end of the bed to give Brian space. They stare at each other, Roger trying to get his mind from the gutter enough to have a conversation and Brian looks like he’s fighting off a wave of… something with how tightly his eyes are shut. His fingers are pressing so tightly into his scalp that Roger can see the ligaments clearly.

He has a small urge to pull the hands to his chest, but Roger has a feeling any touch would be unwelcome now. Had he done something wrong? It could be that Brian was just oversensitive from Roger not blowing him to orgasm.

A few minutes later, when the lust has gone out with the rest of the air through the slightly open window, Roger finds his voice.

“Bri?”

“Sorry,” Brian mumbles.

“You don’t have to apologize,” Roger glances over what he can see of Brian’s form, there doesn’t look like there had been any damage he missed or caused, “but we do need to talk about what happened.”

Brian shakes his head.

“I have to know what it was that I did that set you off. I don’t want you worrying that I’m going to do it every time we have sex.”

Roger watches Brian hide his knees. He hears a string of sounds, but they’re so quiet that he can’t make them out. Eventually, Brian lifts his head, Roger offers a mild smile.

“Sorry, I didn’t catch that.”

Brian bites his lip, but it looks like he gives up with how the tension bleeds out of his body. Roger’s concern spikes and the horrifying idea that’s been stirring in the back of his head starts to gain traction. He wants to shake Brian for answers, but he knows that would be counterproductive.

“I said, I didn’t think I’d freak out.”

Roger tilts his head, “is there a reason that you thought you might?”

Brian nods.

“You don’t have to go into detail, but can you let me know about what we just did set you off?”

“It was what we were going to do.”

“Sex?” Roger asks.

Brian narrows his eyes minutely.

“Penetrative sex?”

That earns him a nod.

“Okay, I can bottom if that would make you more comfortable.”

Brian shakes his head. Roger tries to not get frustrated with the lack of a verbal answer. He closes his eyes and counts to ten.

“Do you not want to do penetrative sex at all?”

It’s not like he couldn’t live with that stipulation, but it’s more about trying to figure out how to make Brian comfortable. If it’s something to do with their relationship, it won’t get better no matter how many concessions Roger makes.

“That’s just it. I do want to do it,” Brian looks away, “with you. But my mind just keeps reminding me of the last time.”

Roger couldn’t stop the words, he knew he shouldn’t say them even as he utters the first syllable, “who did this? Who hurt you?”

“It’s not-” Brian rushes out, and his voice cracks, “it’s not like you’re thinking.”

“I don’t see how,” Roger coughs, “you don’t have to tell me, but I don’t understand what you mean.”

“One of my old partners, the last bloke I was with, we were in 6th form, so we didn’t really know what we were doing. And well, too little lube for too little preparation,” Brian speaks quick, trying to rush out the words, “and he didn’t notice, not even after he finished. But it hurt, and when I checked- there was a good amount of tearing.”

Roger nods, he hates that someone would be so careless with Brian and hurting him that badly. It makes him sick to think it because it’s still a trauma but he’s glad that it’s not something _else._

“So, your body remembers the pain.”

Brian releases a shaky breath.

“Why can’t you penetrate me?”

“I don’t want to hurt you like I was hurt.”

It makes sense in a twisted sort of way. Roger doesn’t know of a way to make Brian more comfortable with the thought, because it seems like any discussion of it makes Brian look ill.

“You wouldn’t,” Roger assures, “I’d walk you through it, let you know if it was too much or too little. But we don’t have to do it now or soon. We never have to do it if you aren’t comfortable.”

“But Rog,” Brian looks away.

“Hush,” Roger crawls closer now that he’s sure it wasn’t his _touch_ that spooked Brian.

“Roger seriously I would under-”

“I said hush. Brian, I’m not with you just because I want to have sex with you, a definite bonus I won’t lie, but I’m with you because I,” not love, not yet, “adore you. I adore you when you go on about space or try to buy everything that has a badger or a hedgehog on it. I absolutely adore it when you play guitar, but then you smile at me when we’re on stage.”

Roger cups Brian’s face, “if we never touch each other sexually again, I don't care because I would have had you as mine.”

He smirks, “but there are plenty of sexual things we can do without doing _that.”_

Brian is staring at him with parted lips and wide eyes. Roger is knocked to his back with the force of Brian’s hug. He laughs out the air knocked from his lungs. There’s a sloppy wet kiss placed on his cheek.

“I adore you too,” Brian whispers, “I adore it when you complain about people not taking care of their teeth or try to buy albums that we probably already have. I absolutely adore it when you’re drumming but especially when you close your eyes and get really into it.”

Brian leans forward and presses their lips together for a second before leaning back, “and I very much adore it when you don’t freak out about and respect my issues.”

This time Brian is the one smirking, “and I think we can eventually find something we both like without involving _that._ At least for now.”

Roger grins and sees it mirrored on Brian’s face.

“For now, I think we should hide under the blankets and steal kisses like we’re teenagers,” Roger tugs down his jeans and tosses them into a corner.

“I think I can get behind that.”

**Author's Note:**

> @Sammyspreadyourwings


End file.
